


those precious moments

by Kitsilver



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff, Love and Happy Endings, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsilver/pseuds/Kitsilver
Summary: After the fight for Fhirdiad, with Rhea defeated and Fodlan united, Byleth and Edelgard work tirelessly to bring about a better world. But they make sure to take a few moments every day just to be together, happy and in love. These are some of those precious moments.





	those precious moments

For Byleth, her favorite time of the day was at the end, when the duties of the day were done and she and Edelgard could be alone together. Her favorite place in the palace was not the imperial bedchamber, a huge and cavernous thing with an enormous bed in the center, framed by red gilded curtains and imposing bedposts the size of tree trunks.

“I feel like I’m putting on a show when we sleep here,” Byleth had told Edelgard once, grimacing, and Edelgard had laughed and kissed her, and told her they could sleep elsewhere.

No, her favorite place, was the secret room that could only be reached from the imperial bedchamber. It was smaller, though by no means small, large enough to fit their big bed, comfortable and comforting, with its thick furs and soft sheets. A fireplace often blazed merrily here, its mantle decorated by vases filled with roses and tulips and, of course, carnations. Always, Byleth made sure there were carnations. Light from the large window would come flooding onto the bed, moonlight now, bathing her and Edelgard in its soft, silvery light.

Byleth held a sleepy Edelgard in her arms, watching moonlight play over her the soft skin of her face, eyelashes fluttering as she fought off sleep. So soft and warm, relaxed and comfortable in a way she could never be outside this place. That was what she loved it, because here, they could simply be.

“What were we talking about?” Edelgard murmured.

Byleth nuzzled into her hair. “Chocolates,” she said, smiling. “Your favorites.” She could listen to Edelgard talk about anything, but she loved most hearing about the things she loved.

“Ah, yes,” Byleth could hear the smile in her sleepy voice. “The ones with the caramel…and nuts…hmm those wonderful marshmallow things that Mercedes makes…”

“I like those too,” Byleth said.

Edelgard mumbled something beneath her breath. Byleth leaned closer and heard the word _mine _said in a distinctly possessive tone.

Byleth chuckled, a low and husky sound, and cuddled Edelgard closer. What more could she ask for than a soft, sleepy, and still mildly imperious Edelgard in her arms. She found Edelgard’s hands beneath the covers, entwined her fingers with hers. Edelgard made a sleepy, happy sound, wiggling closer in the circle of Byleth’s arms.

For several moments there was no sound other than their breathing. But just when Byleth thought she had fallen asleep, Edelgard said, softly, “We still need to have that day where we do nothing but eat sweets.”

There was something so wistful in her voice. Byleth kissed her neck, just behind her ear.

“We’ll have that day, El.”

Edelgard turned so that she was facing her. She looked younger like this, with the moonlight on her face, her hair falling in soft waves around her face. Byleth always thought she looked beautiful, whether as the stern and mighty Emperor, the fierce and mighty warrior, or this. Just El. But there was something like an apology on her face and a question in her eyes.

“We have been so busy though, haven’t we?” she said. “We’re doing such good work, and I feel that the world is already changing. But…” Her brows furrowed. “I feel those days of idling are still so far away. Are you all right…waiting?”

There was hesitation in her voice. A question. And Byleth smiled and shook her head. How could she not the know the answer, even now?

Byleth cupped Edelgard’s face gently, stroked her cheek, and kissed her. Softly, lingering for a long time, as if the whole world could pass them by. “You know I would wait for you, El,” Byleth said. “Whenever you are ready, whenever the country can afford to not have its emperor for a few days, we will have our time together.”

Edelgard kissed her again, love and gratitude in her kiss, her eyes shining she pulled away. She curled up to Byleth, wrapping her arms around her, and breathed a big sigh. “I can’t wait to spend those days with you,” she whispered, eyes closing as she settled into a deep, even sleep. 

Byleth kissed her forehead. “Always, my El. All of those days for you.”

\--

A few weeks later, Edelgard breathed a sigh of relief and rolled her stiff shoulders as she walked across the room to their private bedchamber. It was the end of another long day. She loved the work most days, loved working with Hubert and Ferdinand and her other ministers to rebuild and reunify this world, to make it a place where they could all be free. But sometimes she tired of the paperwork, the endless debates, and how nothing came easy. That was why she always loved this moment, at the end of her day, when she knew that Byleth waited for her. No matter how tired she was, seeing Byleth always made her heart lift. She opened the door, already smiling with anticipation, only to stop and gasp at the sight that awaited her.

Their room was full of chocolate. Chocolate everywhere, on silver platters, in large bowls. Edelgard could see all of her favorites, those chocolates with the nuts and caramels and marshmallows. And the room all adorn with flowers, more than before, not just on the mantle but spilling out on every shelf and every corner, with petals even sprinkled on the bed. A fire burned in the fireplace, and light from candles all around the room seemed to dance on the walls. Edelgard could only smile, warmth and happiness filling her heart, as she looked around for the only person who could have done this.

Byleth.

As if on cue, Byleth appeared from the door, pushing a small cart laden with a heavy silver tray. As soon as she saw Edelgard, her eyes lit up and she came to her.

“I’m too late!” Byleth said, taking her hands in hers. “I wanted to see your face when you saw this.”

Edelgard laughed and shook her head in wonder. “What is all this, Byleth?”

“Do you like it?” There was such a pleased tone in her voice.

Edelgard kissed her, smiling. “I love it,” she whispered. “But I still don’t know what it’s for. It’s not my birthday, or any special occasion.”

“Oh but it is,” Byleth said solemnly, kissing her hand. “It’s the day – or night, rather -- that we do nothing but eat sweets.”

“Oh…love,” Edelgard said, feeling like her smile would never leave her face. She kissed her again. “I love you so much. But…” she shook her head. “I don’t think that we can eat all these sweets.”

"We can try.”

"Before dinner?"

Byleth gestured to the tray behind her and removed the lid with a flourish. “After.”

Inside the tray were some of Edelgard’s favorite dishes. Pasta with fresh vegetables, fish and bean soup, a thick slab of salmon with a sprig of rosemary. And in a small bowl, a peach sorbet. Her mouth watered at the sight.

“Oh, Byleth,” she said. “Thank you. So much.”

Byleth kissed her on the tip of her nose. “You are welcome.”

They ate together in bed, Byleth feeding her little bits of fish and pasta and vegetables, Edelgard’s eyes closing in pleasure as the peach sorbet melted in her mouth.

“You taste sweet,” Byleth said after sneaking in a kiss.

“For you,” Edelgard said, pulling her in closer for a deeper, longer kiss. When they pull away, Edelgard could see the hunger in Byleth’s eyes, but there was laughter in them too.

Byleth held out a piece of chocolate. “We can’t forget these.”

Byleth fed her chocolates until she couldn’t take anymore, then chased her around the bed with a piece of chocolate between her teeth until finally, laughing, Edelgard took it from her. Their lips met, sharing the taste of chocolate and caramel between them. Edelgard licked her lips, then kissed Byleth one more time, savoring the sweetness on her lips.

“All done?” Byleth asked. Edelgard nodded and Byleth put the tray away before coming back to bed. Edelgard curled into her, resting her head on Byleth’s chest, feeling warm and full and loved. So loved, and so very full.

“I can’t possibly eat any more chocolate,” she said. “Maybe not for a week.”

Byleth chuckled. “Only a week?”

Edelgard looked up at her, at her laughing blue eyes, her dear face. “Well, maybe if you feed it to me, I could eat more tomorrow.”

Byleth laughed again and kissed her on top of her head. “Well, we will always have tomorrow, El. Let’s see if you want more tomorrow.”

Always, Edelgard thought, as she curled ever closer to the warmth of her. I’ll always want more of you.

And that was how they slept, cuddled together in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: I just love Edelgard and Byleth so much, and I want them to have so many happy, lovely days together. That’s what this fic is. I hope you enjoy it. Please note the chapters might jump around chronologically and rating may change depending on the chapter.
> 
> Thank you as always for reading this fic. Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
